Episode 1477 (17 July 1997)
Synopsis Tiffany turns up at Bianca's stall with her present, and asks what Ricky bought. Bianca tells her "roses" and is most unimpressed by the bunch of half-dead flowers. Tiffany says it's the thought that counts, and Bianca says he did also offer to take her out at the weekend so that might be OK. However, when they chat, Ricky says that he's also busy for most of the weekend doing "Community Service", so he won't have much time for her. She says maybe they could stay at home anyway, she doesn't mind, and Ricky can't believe it after the fuss she's made, and says it's all arranged, and they are going up West. At Mark and Ruth's house, Lenny is playing loud music early in the morning while having his breakfast, and Ruth comes down and says maybe he should turn it down or Ian will complain again. The doorbell rings and Ruth says "too late". Lenny turns the music down and carries on eating his toast, and Ruth opens the door and says she wasn't expecting her now, it's very early, and they haven't tidied the house up yet. Lenny realises it's the foster woman and he's not supposed to be there, and rushes to hide his breakfast things and look inconspicuous. Ruth introduces the woman and says Lenny is just here to help Mark set up the stall, and he's just having a bit of breakfast, but maybe he should go to the cafe instead? Lenny is a bit slow to take the hint, and Ruth asks him to tell Mark that the woman from the agency is here. He does so, and Ruth and Mark show her around, except for the spare room, which Ruth says is full of mess, and they haven't sorted it out yet. Ruth apologises and is generally fussing and worried about it, but Mark says she seemed fine about the house, and it went well. Ruth tells her that child care is not a problem because she works at a nursery and there is a spare place and also an after-school club for older children, so she will be able to look after the foster child herself all day anyway. Tony gets another call from Simon, at work, and says he must have popped out when Simon called last night. Polly is curious at the number of times Simon is calling, and makes a few comments. She also invites herself around that evening, and Tony suggests she get a cab since she's sent the photos and it may be dangerous. She says it'll still be light and stop overreacting. Tony offers to cook her dinner, and she's impressed. Meanwhile, the photos have the desired effect on Dixon, who goes to see George, very worried. He shows him the photos and George says they'll see Annie, because this was supposed to be sorted out. He confronts her with the photos and Annie says that there is no need to worry, and the reporter has nothing on them, she is just fishing, trying to rattle him. George says he thought she was supposed to have sorted it out, and Annie says she obviously underestimated the situation and she will sort it out herself this time. George and Annie argue a little after Dixon has left, George saying she was careless and she's been accusing him of going soft but she slipped up here. Sarah works at the refuge again and interferes some more with an addict and her small child. The woman is furious, and Sarah asks her if she knows about all the entitlements she can claim for looking after the kid. The woman says she's naive and stupid and they always have an excuse for not giving you the benefits. Sarah goes back later, saying she has checked it out, and she has a list of what she can claim. The woman asks what she has done, and if she told the DSS she was here, and Sarah says yes. The woman is furious and screams at Sarah. Alex has to take her out to explain that she is being an idiot, and if the DSS find out the woman is here, they will take the child away from her into care, and this is supposed to be a "safe haven" for the people, and now she won't be able to come here if she thinks the DSS will track her down and take the child. Sarah says she's sorry for being so stupid, and can't do anything right. Ian goes to the solicitor who discovers that Cindy is not wanted by the police and she is free to come and go as she likes, which will make finding her difficult. Kathy asks Ian if Lucy isn't going back to the nursery next year can Ben have her place, and she talks to Ruth about it. Ruth looks shifty as she had wanted to keep it for herself, but she says she will put in a word for Kathy. A scruffy dog turns up and scratches at the Jackson's door before hanging around the Arches. Ricky throws him a few crisps before Phil says he shouldn't encourage scruffy fleabags like that and to call the council dogcatcher to take it away. Ricky says they will put it down, no-one would want a mangy old thing like that. Phil says so what, it's not your problem. The dogcatcher comes and the dog fights and barks as they try to drag it into the cage. Sonia is passing and shouts that it is Well'ard and they must stop, because she knows his owner. She asks Ricky to get Robbie from the portacabin, and he confirms it and finally persuades the council to let it go, saying they can ask the police and the RSPCA, he has reported it lost. He gives him a bath and Well'ard is back to normal and none the worse for his excursion. Tony gets the shopping and stops off in the Vic before going home. Lenny comes over and chats, and says who's the date tonight? Tony starts by saying just a friend, but looks so guilty that he immediately says well, it's all a bit complicated, and he's met this woman, although he really likes Simon, he just can't help fancying her too. Lenny says does she know about Simon? Tony says he's lied to them both and it's all a mess. Lenny says everyone has secrets and it doesn't necessarily make them a bad person, but he ought to consider telling the truth. As Tony leaves, Lenny wishes him good luck and Tony goes home thoughtfully. Polly arrives and Tony has managed a fairly respectable dinner with flowers on the table, and a roast chicken. Polly says she's impressed, and Tony says he wants to tell her something, and explains that Simon and he live together. Not just as flatmates. Polly gets up angrily and says she doesn't want to be involved in this, and leaves. Credits Main cast *Mark Homer as Tony *Victoria Gould as Polly *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Jamila Massey as Neelam *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Brian Croucher as Ted *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Paul Moriarty as George *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Richard Elis as Huw *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Richard Driscoll as Alex *John Gillett as Counsellor Dixon *Nicola Redmond as Laura *Jane Whittenshaw as Anita Banks Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes